Honey Bee Mine
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Castiel is not really a believer in true love or soulmates, sure he had boyfriends in his life and don't mind the romance in the air . But that all change when he wanted just that jar of honey, and met the man of dreams with those beautiful green eyes . But nothing is easy in life or love, especially if it's about Dean Winchester .
1. Chapter 1

curious blue eyes looked at the small jars in the store, all of them are neatly in one line . Dark coulers or bright coulers glaring back at him, the smell is sweet and strong as the man swallowed .

' Cassie are you done yet it's just honey ! ' Whined his brother Gabriel with a phone in his hand .' Gabriel ... ' The other man Castiel looked at his brother annoyed .' I had my patience when it was your turn, and now it's mine turn do you know I just get sick of that smell in that stupid candy store .'

Gabriel pouted .' It's not stupid and the smell is just fine .' And he went back on his phone texting who ever that was .' Castiel went back to his honey, and then he found one he liked and took it . But a other hand went Castiel's that made him look up, and he looked at the beautiful green eyes .

' Oh am sorry I will grab the other one .'

' No it's okay I ...' Castiel turned shy as he gets red in the face, the man's face sounded like heaven's doors are opening for him .

And he wents to go inside bad .

The man smiled and took an other jar .' They really have good honey .' Castiel said suddenly and he blushed as he thought _really that's all you got to say ! _

' Yes I really like the honey, because they make it with their own bees and do everything themselves .' Oh that's something Castiel did not know, the man noticed and explained .' I know the owner Cain and his wife, we lived next door when I was a kid .'

' Oh okay I don't know Cain that well, but we talked few times about bees and stuff .'

' Bees and stuff huh .' They were silent when they looked at each other, Castiel feels so shy and scared because he is afraid his heart will explode because his smile is so beautiful .

' Okay Cassie can we just ... Oh Dean hey ! ' Wait what ! ' You know each other .'

' Gabe hey ! ' Dean looked at his brother like he really want to walk away really fast .

' How is life really shiney I hope .' Gabriel smirked .' Oh fuck you .'

' Your brother is doing that already big boy .'

' Now really shut your pie hole .'

Castiel was confused and then he remembers .' You are the Dean that my brother was talking about, I really am so sorry for everything he did and maybe will do in the future .'

' You mean there is more ! ' The look on Dean's face means he will not sleep at night anymore, ... Not at all ! ' So what are you doing here in kansas I thought ...'

' Sam did not tell you .. '

' Well .. You know what we talk elsewhere more private I noticed somethings but he will not tell me .' And he looked at Castiel who understood . ' You are free to go my queen .' And he walked away .' Did you just called you a queen .'

' A Fabulous Queen let you know .'

' No I just heard the Queen, my lady .'

' Fuck you Dean .'

' Life is doing it already .' And then they were gone, and Castiel continued looking at the small jars in the store .

After he was done he went looking for Gabriel, he found him but alone .' Oh is your friend gone ? '

' You can call him Dean you know Cassie .' Gabriel grinned .' And you can call me Castiel, but you just won't do it .' Castiel sat down and order a simple tea .' Well I am done for the day .'

' You have all your honeys Cassie .' Cassie looked disturbed as he knows what Gabriel meant, but the waitress looked like she rather not want to be near Castiel .' Really Gabriel you had to say it .'

' Well think this as a payback for letting me walk the whole day for this .' As he pointed at the bag with the honey jars . ' This Dean I just met, was you not in college with you .'

' Yeah and oh he is Sam's big brother .'

' I thought so he looked ... Like he went through some trouble .'

' Well his life is not easy, Sam's life was not easy too you know .'

' Yeah I remember something about .. His father who was never there, and his mother died when he was young .'

' There is more but really nothing you have to worry about .'

' I worry about you more actually, and that Sam has to save your ass because you will do something stupid .'

' Really Cas have faith in me ! '

' Nope .'

Gabriel smirked .' But hey what was that in shop, you were really in him .'

' In who ? ' Castiel looked confused .' In Dean you dumbass, you have the hots for him .'

' The what now ? ' Castiel looked really confused .' Castiel now I am worried, really ... You like Dean .'

' Well I don't like him like him, I can say he is handsome .'

' I know it ! '

' Really Gabriel there ...'

' Castiel you are too long single, when will you go out in this world . When you are 83 I can't hold your hand forever .'

' You will .'

' Nope this hand is for Sam ... '

' The other one is for me ..'

' Nope for the child I will adopt in the future .'

' Then I will get on your back .'

' ... ' Gabriel decided not to comment on it, suddenly his phone went .' Hello ? '

' Gabriel what are doing .' Gabriel looked shocked as Castiel drank his tea in peace . ' What do you mean my dearest moosy .'

' What the hell are doing in that candy shop . ' Gabriel paled as he looked at Castiel, who looked in return Gabriel mouthed _you told Sam ! _Castiel shocked his head no .

' How ...'

' Dean told me he saw you and really Gabriel I told you many times ...'

Castiel knows Dean is a dead man when they meet next time .


	2. Chapter 2

It''s been three weeks when he last Dean, and he really wants to see him again . But he dares not to ask Gabriel, afraid his brother teasing will get the truth out of him and Gabriel will tease him more .

Castiel sat on the couch watching tv, drinking tea and everything was quiet . Till Gabriel walked in of course with Michael not far behind him .' You are really need to act like an adult Gabriel, you can't just cry your eyes out because of some stupid candy what are you four ! '

' Oh shut it will you I can act like I damned want ! '

' Don't you curse at me, the one who raised you better then this ! '

' Oh sure rub that in my face ! ' Gabriel went to sit next to Castiel, who really don't want to be involved .' Why can't you act like Castiel, he is more mature then you ! '

' Michael please ..'

' I'm not like Castiel, because I am not a robot . Castiel was way more fun in highschool, before you had to open your stupid mouth .' Castiel eyes went wide, _did this meant he was boring oh dear ... Yep only a boring person will think like that ..._

' Gabriel I am ...'

' Hello someone home .'

' Samoose ! ' Gabriel jumped in Sam's arms, as he cried in them . Sam hugged him and glared at Michael . ' Don't worry I am here, Michael great that you are an ass again . '

' I am teaching Gabriel here how to act like adult Winchester .'

' I am pretty sure that 28 means that he is an adult, and don't look at me like that . Because I will not hold myself back .' Sam really is starting to get mad, so what that Gabriel acts like a kid, and will cry for candy . Everyone is different and Sam loves Gabriel for being himself .' Look here you ...'

' Hey don't you threat my little brother .' Castiel suddenly jumped up, as he spilled tea on the carpet . He looked at Dean who stood next to Sam .' How the hell do you treat your brothers man, even I don't make Sam cry like that and he is afraid of clowns .' Everyone went quiet, as Sam give Dean a bitch face .'

' I beg your pardon .'

' Yeah like I said he is ...'

' Not now Dean .'

' Sorry oh hey Cas how is everything going .'

' Everything is ... Everything is ...' Oh shit Cas can't say a word because Dean's eyes are holding his, Gabriel, Sam and Michael looked confused as Gabriel smirked and decided to help .' Oh Dean what is that you are holding ? '

' Well I decided to bake a pie with apples and honey, and since I wanted to meet the kinder family of my brother in law I made this . A good thing Cas likes honey .'

' Cas ? '

Dean looked at Castiel .' Sorry but really your name is mouth full .'

' I was not aware you could eat my name ..' Castiel looked at Michael like he just kicked a puppy .' Don't take it litarly Castiel, it's something lazy people do .'

' Why don't you sit in the corner like a old bitch of a grandma, and let us young people have fun .' Castiel paled at that, shit shit someone really was telling Michael to do what !

' Excuse me what did you say .'

' I know you heard me right, is this is a turn on, do get high by hearing answers over and over again .' Sam holded Dean back, because Dean is like a bomb . And Michael is the fire and Castiel is not really a help . As Gabriel who tried to hold is laughter .

' Dean really now is not the time .'

' I want you out of my house ! '

' Excuse me but this house is of us three and I say Dean staying .'

Michael looked from Gabriel to Castiel . ' Well ... You are not acting mature yourself, and Dean made a pie for us so why don't you be nice know . And take your anger out when you go to the gym .' Castiel can't believe he said that, but really Michael is starting to get on his nerves and he is starting to get nervous .

Michael wanted to say something, but then his phone went . He throw a look at Gabriel _ this is not over yet _, Gabriel did not care as he stuck out his tongue .

As Michael left the room, the other four sighed with relief .' I am sorry about Michael he is having a hard time, I am sure he meant well .'

' Michael is just an ass, he needs to learn he can't control everything .' Gabriel snaps but his eyes were soft, it's not Castiel's fault that this fight happened . ' Well let's enjoy the pie .' Dean said trying to bring peace in the house .' I will make some tea . ' Castiel took his cup .' I want some beer if you have some .'

Castiel looked at Dean .' Sorry we don't ... '

' Sure we have I had a feeling Dean was coming, so I brought some .' Gabriel said as he jumped back on the couch .' I will help .' Sam said but Gabriel grabbed him .' Don't cheat on me Sally ! '

' Don't call me Sally .' Sam's face was red .' I will help .' Dean put the pie on the table .

' Stay away from the cherries Dean ! ' Dean was red as he said something to Gabriel, but Castiel was thinking _didn't notice cherries earlier the kitchen _. As he walked in the kitchen and looked around . _Nope no cherries here ._

' Looking for something Cas ? '

' Yeah for the cherries, but I think Gabriel forgot them .' He looked at Dean, who had red cheeks .' Are you okay, don't you feel well ? ' Castiel put his hand on Dean's forhead, but Dean moved away quickly . Slamming his back at the wall . ' Dean ? '

' Yeah ... Yeah I am fine really ! '

Castiel thought Dean was acting weird, but maybe he don't like being touched by strangers .

As Dean and Castiel made tea, and grabbed a beer for Dean out of the fridge . ' Soo ... You and Gabriel met in college .'

' Yep .' Dean answered as they waited for the hot water .

' Sorry if he did something .'

' It's alright let's just say revenge is sweet for the winning team .' Dean winked at Castiel, who did not react at it . But he felt strange and his heart was beating fast .

' Glad to hear that .'

They stared at each other, and suddenly the kettle whistle . They quickly looked away from each other and took the drinks in silence and went back to Gabriel and Sam .

Who were pretty much really into each other .

' Really Sam really .' Dean looked annoyed which Gabriel returned .' Hush you .. ' Gabriel whispered and went back kissing Sam, who gladly returned .

Castiel gave Gabriel a kick and with one look Gabriel went off of Sam . ' Wow Cas you have some magic powers .'

Castiel looked confused .' I don't have magic powers, Gabriel just know what I will do to him if he won't stop .'

And then he looked at Gabriel who wanted to open his mouth .' You can do that in your room, you know how much I hate it .'

Dean quickly looked up as Gabriel and Sam sensed his panic, they came to defense .' Cas is not homophobic or something ! ' Sam shouted .' He just hates people kissing it makes him uncomfortable he always went running out of the house at first, when our parents were making out it's was so funny . ' Gabriel laughed Castiel went red to his ears, he didn't notice that Dean left a sigh of relief .

Castiel took a piece of the pie, and a cup of tea apart .' What are you doing Cas ? '

' Oh sorry I just wanted Michael to enjoy your pie too, I know he was rude earlier but I believe he has a lot of troubles ... No Gabriel not you and you know it .' Gabriel pouted .' Wow Cas you really are the mature one here .'

' Someone has to be, but I love my brothers I don't wish that we fight over things .'

He looked at Dean .' You don't mind do you ? '

' No no maybe his cold heart will melt when he taste the pie of the Winchester ! ' As he grinned .' You mean me right ? Because really ...' Sam smirked .' Oh shut up you bitch .'

' Make me jerk .'

As those two were busy with each other, and Gabriel secretly taking his second piece . Castiel made his way to Michael .

Castiel looked back for a second, and then went on as Dean laughed at a flushed Sam .

_Why is my heart beating so fast ? _


End file.
